My way
by arrebol
Summary: Ambos comparten la misma pasión , pero deben sortear diferentes adversidades para poder cumplir con sus sueños.Ella presionada por su familia y él por el escaso dinero con el que consta para vivir. sólo trabajando juntos tendrán éxito,¿lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

My way 

Otra vez se repetía la historia, como siempre sentado en mi mesa con el material de venta intacto, ¡ni siquiera atraigo a la gente por los colores de la portada! Y tanto que me costó que lo editaran…

-etto…..disculpe…

-¡_eso es!¡ Un admirador quiere mi autógrafo!_

-¿me podría decir la hora?

Y así pasó toda la tarde, no vendí ni siquiera un ejemplar. Al llegar a mi departamento, tire a un rincón todos los ejemplares junto con los volúmenes de los otros expositores.

-¡no entiendo por que nadie se interesa por mis mangas! Tenía la esperanza de que en este evento pudiera recaudar algo de fondos…pero hace meses que estoy con números rojos…no falta mucho para que me corten la electricidad.

Aprovechando lo que podría ser mi última noche con luz, agarre el montón de mangas que me habían regalado de los otros expositores y comencé a leer. No podía negar que todos eran bastante buenos…tenían algo de lo que los míos carecían…

A la mañana siguiente amanecí con unas ojeras que me llegaban al cuello…la mitad de la noche me la pasé leyendo y la otra pensando qué me faltaba para que mis creaciones fueran igual o mejores que esas.

-¡buenos días!

-buenos días naruto-kun, ¿listo para otra jornada de trabajo?

-¡por supuesto!-_trabajo de mierda…no puedo esperar encontrar otro para dejar esta porquería…_

_-_Hoy debes limpiar los vidrios de…-revisó una planilla con todo el trabajo de la semana- la torre quince

-¡QUE!¡ Pero si está cubierta de vidrio y tiene 25 pisos!

-siempre hay una excusa para todo, ¡anda ve!

Esta es mi vida, de día sobre andamios y de noche tratando de trabajar en mi verdadera pasión. Solo necesito una oportunidad para demostrar el talento que duerme en mi interior, y un poco de guía quizás…

Ahí está de nuevo….con su montaña de mangas sin vender. Como me gustaría tener más confianza para ir a dale ánimos…fuerza kyubi-kun…

Al llegar a casa, tomé el manga de kyubi y leí su nuevo volumen. Sus dibujos son un poco toscos, pero en cada trazo se puede apreciar decisión, la historia en sí es un poco lineal, pero trata temas de los cuales son importantes reflexionar. Esta es la única forma en la que puedo acercarme a él y poder conocerlo un poco, soy demasiado cobarde como para hablarle.

Esa noche tuve un sueño intranquilo en el que habitaban zorros de nueve colas.

En la mañana siguiente frente al espejo pude ver unas grandes marcas negras bajo mis ojos, dudé si ponerme maquillaje o no, ya que al no saber hacerlo, el resultado podría ser peor. Decidí no hacer nada, no esperaba impresionar a nadie en la oficina.

-Buenos días hinata-sama

-buenos días…neji-san

Al compartir oficina, lo tengo que ver a diario y no es comodidad precisamente lo que siento en su presencia. Al ser la hija mayor del socio mayoritario de la compañía Souke&bouke, al comenzar a trabajar me pusieron en uno de los cargos más altos, junto con mi primo neji, el cual a estado trabajando en esta empresa por 3 años y ha ascendido gracias a su esfuerzo y talento y no a conexiones, las cuales se le han negado por ser hijo ilegítimo de mi tío hiashi.

Esta es mi vida, de día trato de justificar mi puesto en la compañía y ser una buena hija, mientras que de noche puedo dedicarme a lo que siempre me ha gustado, aunque lo tenga que hacer en anonimato.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Hoy le hablaré a kyubi-kun…aún faltan 6 días de exposición, pero quiero conocerlo lo más que pueda durante el tiempo que queda, quien sabe si luego nos seguimos viendo…_

El solo echo de pensar en un contacto cercano con él, hizo que se juntara demasiada sangre en su cabeza, que la hizo marearse, dejándole las piernas débiles.

-está bien, hinata-sama

-si neji-san…solo es falta de sueño- comenzó a reunir sus cosas para no tener una excusa de girarse

-pero su rostro está totalmente rojo

-no es nada… por favor confía en mi-_metete en tus asuntos…_

_-_bueno, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana

Aunque no fuera de su agrado, era su pariente de todas formas y debía velar por su salud, por lo que decidió seguirla hasta su casa, ya que vivían a unas pocas cuadras.

Ya en la exposición, hinata se encontraba paseando por los mesones que estaban cerca de su mangaka preferido. Había estado cerca de media hora con el mismo manga en las manos, tratando de juntar valor para acercarse al único puesto en el que estaba interesada. Cada vez que el rubio volteaba a verla, hundía la cabeza en el manga, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente segura de acercarse a él sin peligro de sufrir un colapso, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosa se acercó y le dio un gran abrazo, que el rubio recibió con evidente gusto.

Ese era un acontecimiento que no entraban para nada en sus planes, jamás pensó que pudiera estar en una relación, pero ahora que lo pensaba era bastante razonable.

_-Es un hombre bastante apuesto, con una intensa personalidad, que es resaltada por una evidente inteligencia._

Al volver a su puesto se dejó caer en su silla y trató de componer su rostro, pero aún no se podía sobreponer de la sorpresa, por lo que su compañero de ventas preguntó por su salud

-estoy bien kiba-kun-

-¿segura? Cuando te fuiste estabas bastante colorada, y ahora estás tan pálida como un papel

-debe ser una baja de azúcar, nada más- trató de sonreír al ver que su excusa no estaba sirviendo

-iré a traerte algo de la tienda, ¡ya vuelvo!

-claro…-_soy una tonta por no haber pensado en eso, esto solo me hacer ver que aunque estuviera solo, no tendría por qué sentirse atraído por mí…de seguro ni siquiera sabe que existo…_

-así que por esto es por lo que cambiaste a un horario de trabajo más temprano

-¡neji-san!-como un resorte se levantó quedando de frente a su primo

-debería darte vergüenza, ¡humillar así el apellido Hyuga! Desde le principio supe que no servías para trabajar en la compañía, pero esto demuestra que no sirves ni siquiera para portar el apellido. Para lo único que sirves es para dar problemas

Tomó uno de los ejemplares y lo arrojó al suelo, apoyando uno de sus pies sobre éste.-ni siquiera necesito leerlo para saber que este es el lugar que le corresponde

-yo…

Es increíble como en un segundo tu existencia puede dar un vuelco tan repentino, todo lo que creías seguro, de un momento a otro sientes que se esfuma como humo.

-¡déjala en paz!-apuntó a Neji y agregó- Que sabes tú de su trabajo. Si esta es la manera que tienes de honrar a tu familia, el único que debería estar avergonzado aquí eres tú.

Haciendo caso omiso al interventor, dijo:

-hinata-sama, tiene dos opciones: revela esta actividad por usted misma, o me obligará a hacerlo yo- y sin más se marchó

-maldito…deberían enseñarle modales.

-etto….gracias…kyubi-kun, por defenderme

-¿he?-mostrando una leve sonrisa respondió- Jeje no, ese es mi pseudónimo. Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, y supongo que tu verdadero nombre es Hyuga Hinta y no mizuki Nana

-si…-¡_kyubi-kun me está hablado! Vamos hinata…di algo inteligente- _mph_…_

De la nada apareció la mujer de cabello rosa golpeando a naruto en la cabeza-así que aquí estabas naruto, no desaparezcas así

-lo siento sakura-chan- sobándose la cabeza se despidió -hasta luego hinata

Y así como llegó se fue, dejando a una perturbada e hiper-ventilada hinata. Pasada la impresión, tomó real conciencia de su problema, de una u otra forma su familia se enteraría de su secreta actividad. Aún no estaba lista, no podía lidiar con una situación como esa.


End file.
